


The Claiming

by KHLionWlfRdr



Series: ThunderFrost [1]
Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Gay, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHLionWlfRdr/pseuds/KHLionWlfRdr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place after the Battle of New York in the Avengers<br/>The first seed of this tale is written here</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Claiming

**The Claiming  
Part 1**

* * *

Asgard  
\--

A loud rumble ran through the air, announcing the return of Thor from the realms of Earth.  
In tow, he dragged his brother Loki, who glared daggers at him from behind the device inserted in his mouth. 

It was evening in Asgard, without the rainbow bridge there was no Heimdall, _no one to acknowledge their return upon the still destroyed bridge._

_Loki's meddling had caused much strife on Odin and in turn Asgard._

__

Thor looked back at Loki as the Golden City loomed closer darkened by his father's mourn and mood, still bitter at his attempt of conquering Earth and his association with the using of the Chitauri.  
Thor didn't want to risk causing an uproar this late at his brothers' return.... and _survival_.  
 _"No there will be many questions..none to be answered on this night."_

He considered flying directly to the palace but recalling this was Loki's home as well, his "playground", no doubt he had tricks up his sleeve, 

_"He was **"The Trickster"** after all.... No, that wouldn't be wise." ___

Time was short, Thor was done fumbling, done thinking. He was frustrated and he didn't want to deal with anymore talking, especially his father or the Warriors Three.  
He looked at the Tesseract, still held in its luminescent cylinder between himself and Loki. He stared into Loki's eyes and got nothing in return.

Disengaging his hammer his eyes squinted together from tiredness, hurt, and frustration, he spun it wildly, dragging the Tesseract with his brother skyward. 

* * *

Thor landed in the mountains far away from the city with a thunderous boom. The spot he had picked was densely forested and for good reason. He yanked the Tesseract away from his brother and shoved Loki into a nearby cave. 

Loki landed inside with a thud, emitting a pained grunt, Thor couldn't help but smile to himself remember how Dr. Banner had referred to him as a " Puny God...". 

He had always been gentle with his brother, tolerated him... the change of pace ignited something within him, something primal. 

After Loki's siege on Earth, he found that something had shifted within him toward his younger brother. He found that resentment plagued his mind but more than that, Loki had targeted Earth deliberately to anger Thor, and why? _"Had he not always protected Loki? Looked out for him? Came to his aid in battle and guidance when needed? Had he not mourned his loss?  
The humans had done nothing toward Loki yet he sought their annihilation and enslavement. _  

He strode to his brother who was busy picking himself up off the ground inside the dark cavern. 

Even with the mouthpiece firmly wedged between his lips, he could still feel Loki's indiscriminate conniving smirk.  
Thor grabbed the front of Loki's vest, lifting him off the ground. With his other hand, he ripped the mouthpiece from Loki's mouth, drawing blood from Loki's lower lip.

Never setting him down he scowled at Loki, who just looked back at him with that indifferent stare.  
" Why Loki?! Why do you chase this dream of rule!?  
You are nobility, you are my brother and son of Odin... why do you desire the subjugation of others so?"  
Loki did not respond. He smiled and licked his lips, tasting the blood, he spit it on Thor's face. 

The next instant Thor used Loki's body to extend the back end of the cave they were in. 

Loki groaned, still hurt from the aftermath of Earth's battle, but he was smiling. 

"Thor... you can do nothing to sustain me, you can do nothing to prolong my destiny, my fate... I will have Earth, and then Asgard. And after that, I will find other galaxies and claim them as well. All realms will know the name of Loki Laufeyson! All will kneel before me, the 9 realms will submit to my will! I will be King!"

Thor wiped the red spittle from his fate. They sky, although night, had begun to darken and cloud.  
Something within had Thor snapped.

"No brother, maybe I was wrong to bring you home so quickly, I realize there is nothing Father or anyone else can do that will get through to you. You desire the submission of others, I will show you submission..."

Loki smiled at his dullard of a brother, scoffing at him. That was, until he saw the fire blazing in his eyes. The same fire that consumed him in his battle lust, when he went berserk...

Loki had always prided himself intellectually superior to his brother, but he realized now that this primal beast conjuring the rage of storms behind him was not his brother, it was a monster. He smiled and sighed...  
 _"Oh dear,_ Loki thought to himself , _-what have I got myself into?" ___


	2. The Claiming

* * *

Thor the compassionate giant full of love and understanding was gone, replaced by a beast filled with hurt and rage.  
Loki stood up from the rubble meaning to say words to soothe this new animal but his speech suddenly failed him.  
He realized there was no exit for him in the cavern. He did not possess the brute force to whisk himself past his brother from the cavern and he didn't have the energy to substitute himself with a clone. 

Thor's eyes were ablaze with sapphire lighting crackling in his pupils.  
Never before had Loki been entranced by anothers' gaze and suddenly he found that he could not look away from Thor's.  Loki felt his defenses dissolving. He did not have time to substitute himself with an illusion, he had not the energy to conjure any defensive magic. He suddenly felt very tired.

_"Odd.."_

Suddenly Thor was looming over him, his cerulean eyes melting him down, dwarfing him in his azure and steele white shadow.  
Loki could smell the lighting permeating from his brother, his entire body seemed to be encased in an aura of blazing white.  
" Thor, I- I am sorry... for everything... I swear- t-to Father." Loki searched his brother's eyes, noticing that Thor no longer had pupils, his entire eye glowing electric blue, for some dissipation from his level of anger.

There was none.

Loki physically placed his hands on Thor's armored chest, feeling the electricity crackle underneath his hands, trying to resist him as Thor's presence seemed to engulf him.    " Thor, he strained,- I said I'm sorry. Genuinely..." 

Thor gaze held stern. 

"No Loki, you aren't sorry _but you will be..."_

Loki opened his mouth to respond and found suddenly Thor had raised both his arms above his head and had manifested shackles of lighting, binding him to the cave ceiling.  
The shackles did not burn just hummed with energy that teased his wrist but held him firmly.

Loki, dumbstruck, attempted to play coy. " Thor, you can cut the act, I know you won't hurt me... What do you want me to do? Cry? Beg for mercy from father? From you!?" Loki threw his head in raucous laughter, "you cannot break me Thor, you don't have the...well, actually you DO have the heart!  
You are soft Thor, if for none other than me especially." 

Speak as Loki might, Thor was no longer in his frame of mind, he had one goal in mind, to punish Loki...  
Make him feel your pain, for pain arises out of love...  
Thor walked around Loki, standing behind him to whisper in his ear.

 

" I do not desire your words brother. Nor you apology, for I know, although I may hope, it is not sincere. I want one thing from you right now..." Thor walked about so he and Loki we face to face. "...-your submission." 

If Loki had a nightmare, if he had a fear that plagued him as a child, he would run, not to his father's chambers, but to his brothers.  
Thor's smile and arms had always been so reassuring, so inviting, so trusting, so safe... Loki would never admit it, but Thor was the only bright beacon in his dark world, his haven, his rock...

This was not that Thor...

 _" It would seem that I've finally pushed him over the edge..."_  
For once Loki was afraid... afraid of his brother.  
"M-my submission? I don't understand... I-I don't know..."

" You are going to feel my love brother, and my rage and my pain.. you will know your place... In the end you will either be aside me or beneath me.. For now though..."

Thor couldn't quite recollect the next few moments. Suddenly his brother was chained to the cavern floor, it had begun to storm loudly outside, and both of them were unclothed.  
Loki stared up at his brother and all his magnificent muscular glory...  
Straining against the shackles, Loki called out.

"Thor?! Thor stop, this isn't right!" Loki continued to stammer but Thor could not hear him over the pounding in his heart,  in his mind, and in his own personal hammer. 

Thor loomed over his brother, his eyes gleaming leaning down, he whispered into Loki's ear, " Know my love brother."  
Either from fear or hatred Loki shifted to his ulterior Jotun blue form, a shiver not from the shackles running down his spine.  
Thor already hard entered Loki roughly, short and quick like his heart beat. Loki bit his lower lip glaring at Thor above him. Surprised by Thor's invasion of his body.  
 _"How dare he..."_  
Thor pulled himself out slowly, letting Loki feel his true length and width.  
Loki was silent for the first few moments thinking that if Thor invoked no response from him, the ordeal would be over quickly.  
Thor cared not for Loki's thoughts or his comforts. He continued his pace, lifting Loki's legs, forcing them around his shoulders at the angle, Loki could not retain his silence. " T-Thor...pl- d-don't..."

Loki calm and restrained demeanor finally broke. He could no longer stifle the pain and pleasure of Thor's being within him.  
He wanted to hate him, he wanted to hit him, but something else inside him would allow him to retalitate

 _"This pain...  is this what it feels like to be alive?"_  
Thor became even rougher, unleashing the beast within him.  The thunder muted over Loki's exasperated cries and moans.  
Thor knelt closer to Loki's face, bringing his lips to his, kissing him deep and hotly as Loki tensed around him stronger with each stroke. 

" Do you feel my love brother? Do you feel my pain?" Thor asked Loki sternly between hard and slow thrusts. 

Making eye contact  Loki changed his demeanor, attempting to pretend that Thor was not breaking him, severing his hold on reality, replacing it with a pleasure thunderstorm,  but Thor's gleaming eyes stole through the facade, his thrust becoming ever deeper and harder. 

_"No... don't give him the satisfaction.."_ Loki tried to hold back his release as his own shaft jerked and twitched against his lower stomach, yearning for attention but every thrust from Thor was like a tidal wave of energy crashing against Loki's body, which was now made of sand... 

There was no stopping himself just as there was stopping Thor  
Loki's walls finally came crashing down and he came close to peaking... 

 

Thor felt Loki closing around him and quickened his pace to match. Nearing, he bent over and bit into Loki's shoulder, reaching levels of ecstasy in sync with him. 

A moment passed...  
Still hard, but exasperated, Thor extracted himself roughly from his brother, his seed dripping around Loki's hole.  
Loki laid groaning, voice dry from screaming staring at the ceiling.  
 _"What happened?"_

Thor stood above his brother naked and steaming, the electricity in the air finally dissipating, his breath slowing. 

"Do understand what I've done brother?"

Loki was silent, but it was not from indignation...Thor had broken him, and he was still comprehending  what all had happened.  
Loki continued to groan and pant, shaking from Thor's ferocity unleashed on his body.  
He continued to stare blankly at the ceiling at a loss for words, just beginning to feel the cool pebbles and stones beneath his body. His entire body was hot, throat hoarse...

His anger gone, Thor released Loki from his shackles and collected his clothes for him to wear.  
Loki rolled over onto his side, his breathing still labored.  
" I know what you did Thor...what you intended and what you did..." noticing he still had disdain in voice despite his tiredness. 

Thor was silent contemplating his own actions. 

Loki stumbled up to his brother resting his chin on Thor muscular shoulders, his legs still trembling... " You made me feel....I've never felt anything before,"  
Loki turned Thor's scratchy chin toward him, kissing him again, sinking into the bliss that was Thor's lips.

Thor felt his heart stop and returned the passion bestowed upon him.

Loki pulled away, rubbing his face, " Out of every being in the cosmos, only you have made me feel..." looking back at Thor and then giving into exhaustion, Loki  knelt his head in Thor's lap and rested. 

" I do not know what fate the sunrise will bring you brother, Thor rubbing his hands through Loki's ebony strands, -but I will be beside you until the end.. _my brother._ "


End file.
